La Princesa y el Ladrón
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Una princesa solo conoce la riqueza, un ladron que es conocido por todos, ninguno de los dos sabía, que estaban destinados a vivir juntos **TERCER CAPITULO AGREGADO**
1. Capitulo 1

**La Princesa y el Ladrón**

* * *

**Hace mucho tiempo existió un reino, que era gobernado por un rey llamado Ken junto con su reina Yolei, ellos tenían una hija a la que llamaron Mimi, ellos vivían en un lindo castillo, pero no todos los que Vivian en riqueza en el reino, también había pobres, ese era el caso de Davis y Rei, quien tenían un hijo llamado Yamato, que le dicen Matt, sus amigos también eran como ellos pobres, Sora y Kari eran por decirlo así las sirvientas de las princesa, ellas se dedicaban a cambiar a la princesa, darle su desayuno, y de mas cosas por el estilo, Sora y Kari criaron a Mimi, por lo cual se quieren mucho, cuando están con alguien que no son ellas tres se compartan como la princesa mandona y la sirvienta, pero cuando estaban solas eran las mejores amigas de todo el mundo.****  
  
****Ken: Yolei amor, estado pensando en algo que beneficiara a nuestras hija****  
  
****Yolei: que se te ha ocurrido?****  
  
****Ken: le buscare esposo a mi hija****  
  
****Yolei: es muy buena idea, ya nuestra hija ya tiene 18 años ya es justo****  
  
****Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Mimi....****  
  
****Mimi: Kari no me aprietes tanto el corcel****  
  
****Kari: Lo siento, haber esta mejor así (le aflojo el corcel)****  
  
****Mimi: gracias Kari****  
  
****Kari: no hay problema****  
  
****Kari seguía vistiendo a Mimi mientras ella esta muy metida en sus pensamientos****  
  
****Sora: (entrando al cuarto) hola Mimi****  
  
****Mimi: ah? hola Sora****  
  
****Kari: Mimi que sucede (termino de ponerle el vestido)****  
  
****Mimi: (sentándose para que la peine Sora) bueno amigas, he estado pensando mucho y me di cuenta que no he salido de mi castillo en 18 años****  
  
****Kari: si lo sabemos...te sientes sola aquí....****  
  
****Sora: además no conoces a nadie....****  
  
****Kari: y no sabes nada de afuera...****  
  
****Mimi: si tiene razón, Kari tu tienes 22 años y tu Sora tienes 24 años y ya estas casada...y yo...solo estoy aquí...sin hacer nada....****  
  
****Kari: bueno Mimi no sé que decir...si tal ves, podríamos llevarte con nuestros amigo y familiares****  
  
****Sora: Kari que dices?? no podemos****  
  
****Mimi: (parándose) por favor....no sean malas...quiero conocer a tu hermano Kari y a tu esposo Sora...por favor****  
  
****Kari: ándale Sora vamos a sacarla de aquí****  
  
****Sora: no lo sé....(Sora las miro a las dos) esta bien vamos a sacarte Mimi****  
  
****Mimi: (abrasando a Sora) gracias Sora****  
  
****En eso entra el padre de Mimi****  
  
****Ken: hija solo.....(viendo a Mimi abrazada a Sora)...pero que demonios pasa aquí?? Mimi por que estas abrasada con la sirvienta****  
  
****Mimi: (soltando a Sora) es que.....es que...vi una araña...y me espante....y grite...y abrase a Sora mientras...Kari....la mataba...****  
  
****Kari: eso fue lo que paso rey****  
  
****Ken: ah...bueno...hija solo quiero deciente que hoy tu madre y yo iremos....por ahí ¿esta bien?****  
  
****Mimi: claro papá...sirvienta sígame peinando (se sentó) ....y tu que esperas para traerme mi comida****  
  
****Kari: a la orden princesa (se va)****  
  
****Sora peinaba a Mimi en silencio por que su padre estaba presente, estaban hablando sobre el futuro de su reino, mientras tanto en una vivienda un poco gastada...****  
  
****Matt: por que mi hermana no puede quedarse como la gente en su casa?****  
  
****Tk: por que ella trabaja para la princesa****  
  
****Davis: bueno hijo, piénsalo bien Kari trae dinero****  
  
****Matt: pero no lo suficiente, por que si dice que esa princesa es su amiga..por que no nos saca de la miseria****  
  
****Tai: basta...también mi esposa Sora trabaja para ella y yo no me quejo como tu****  
  
****Matt: bueno si mi hermana no fuera amiga de tu esposa tal ves no tendrías vivienda****  
  
****Rei: bueno basta ya, su hermano Cody esta dormido...recuerden que tiene solo 10 años****  
  
****Cody: (saliendo de su cuarto) mamá tengo hambre****  
  
****Rei: ahí no que voy hacer...no tengo comida****  
  
****Matt: no te preocupes voy por algo de comer**

* * *

**  
****Continuara.....**


	2. Capitulo 2

**La Princesa y el Ladrón**

* * *

**  
****Matt se salió de su vivienda, fue al mercado, se fue a un puesto de pan y digámoslo así, se llevo un pan sin pagarlo y claro como es muy hábil, el dueño ni cuenta se dio, luego fue por agua al puesto de la esquina y se llevo una botella****  
  
****Matt: bueno ya tengo comida y agua para mi hermano...que falta...ya sé...le traeré una manzana...donde esta ese puesto de frutas?****  
  
****Matt seguía buscando el puesto hasta que lo encontró, y claro se llevo dos manzanas. Al regresar a su casa estaba Cody sentado repitiendo silenciosamente "tengo hambre", Matt se le acerco.****  
  
****Matt: ten hermano (le entrego el pan, el agua y una manzana)****  
  
****Cody: gracias hermano****  
  
****Cody empezó a comérselo muy rápido, mientras que Matt le entregaba la otra manzana a su madre...****  
  
****Davis: hijo calma te vas a atragantar****  
  
****Rei: Bueno voy a partir la manzana para que le toque a cada uno****  
  
****Su madre fue a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo y empezó a partir la manzana, Matt tomo su guitarra de madera y la empezó a tocar (no era una gran guitarra, estaba un poco desgastada). Mientras tanto en le castillo...****  
  
****Kari: bueno ya casi nos vamos nosotras...Sora salte por atrás del castillo, mientras que Mimi y yo nos vamos, Mimi tu te harás pasar por Sora, entendido?****  
  
****Mimi: entendido****  
  
****Sora: bueno ya sálganse****  
  
****Las dos chicas se salieron, Kari le puso una pañoleta en la cabeza, para que no se dieran cuanta de su pelo y le puso un abrigo café, las dos salieron como si nada frente a los guardianes del castillo...ya afuera..****  
  
****Kari: bueno...no sospecharon nada de nada****  
  
****Mimi: (quitándose la pañoleta) si tienes razón****  
  
****Sora: todo salió como lo esperábamos..Ahora vamos a presentarte a nuestra familia...vamos****  
  
****Las chicas se fueron caminando, claro por esperarse Mimi veía cualquier cosa que se le ponía enfrente, todo lo admiraba estaba muy contenta, por primera ves en toda su vida vio algo mas que sirvientes, buenos modales y paredes, ahora veía el cielo, gente alegre y vendiendo su mercancía, estaba afuera...lo que ella soñó desde hace tiempo, cuando llegaron, (Mimi seguía con su abrigo café) entraron a la casa, Mimi se quedo impresionada, nunca en su vida había visto una vivienda tan humilde, miro la casa, cuando su mirada se detuvo al ver a un chico de pelo rubio tocando la guitarra y cantando, su voz le pareció hermosa, solo tuvo ojos para el, no le importo lo que pasara o lo que tenia a su alrededor solo lo miro, el chico sintió su mirada, así que alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de esa chica, Matt al verla directamente a los ojos, se quedo paralizado, dejo de tocar su guitarra, se quedo viendo esos lindos ojos marrones, Matt sintió que se podría perder en esos lindos ojos, Mimi se perdió en los ojos azules del chico, todo desapareció y solo ellos existían, no dejaban de verse a los ojos, hasta...****  
  
****Tai: Sora, amor como estas? y quien es esa linda chica?****  
  
****Sora: ella es Mimi, y estoy bien amor****  
  
****Mimi: mucho gusto soy Mimi Tachikawa****  
  
****Davis: dijiste Tachikawa???****  
  
****Kari: si papá dijo Tachikawa****  
  
****Mimi: mucho gusto señor, Kari me ha hablado mucho de usted****  
  
****Davis: en serio princesa****  
  
****Mimi: si...puedo pedirle un favor****  
  
****Davis: Claro tu dirás princesa****  
  
****Mimi: no me llame princesa, llámeme Mimi por favor..pero cuando mis padres o mis guardianes estén por favor llámeme princesa...si no es mucho pedir****  
  
****Davis: Claro que no...Mimi...bueno te presento a mi familia, ella es mi linda esposa Rei, ellos son mis hijos el niño pequeño que esta dormido es mi hijo Cody, ya conoces a Kari y el que esta ahí....pero donde esta?? bueno no importa el que estaba tocando la guitarra era Matt, pero se esfumo****  
  
****Mimi: (susurrando) Matt****  
  
****Kari: dijiste algo?****  
  
****Mimi: no nada****  
  
****Matt se había ido antes de la presentación, se había puesto totalmente rojo, y se fue, mientras tanto los padres de Mimi....****  
  
****Genai: mira rey Ken, usted esta buscando esposa para su hija, pues yo tengo dos hijos, son muy inteligentes, ahora se los presento, tu sirvienta ve por mi hijos...pero muévete...que haces ahí parada todavía, reacciona ve por ellos****  
  
****Sirvienta: ya voy mi señor****  
  
****Genai: bueno, mis hijos son caballerosos e inteligentes...****  
  
****La sirvienta fue a la habitación de los hijos del rey, toco la puerta y entro...****  
  
****Sirvienta: disculpen príncipes...les habla su padre****  
  
****¿?1: que quiere?****  
  
****Sirvienta: creo que es para que los conozca un rey, que busca un esposo para su hija****  
  
****¿?2: vamos para allá****  
  
****Sirvienta: como ustedes digan****  
  
****Los dos príncipes se arreglaron un poco y salieron de la habitación, bajaron rápidamente para ver al rey****  
  
****Genai: bueno Ken, ellos dos son mis hijos, Izzy el menor y el mayor Joe****  
  
****Joe: mucho gusto (tomo la mano de Yolei y la beso) mi nombre es Joe, tengo 20 años****  
  
****Izzy: (haciendo lo mismo que Joe) mi nombre es Izzy tengo 18 años, mucho gusto****  
  
****Yolei: bueno...me parecen muy educados y apuestos, sin olvidar los caballerosos que son..que te parecen****  
  
****Ken: bueno si tienes razón, pero mejor será que me los lleve a mi reino..para que Mimi vea a estos dos príncipes y escoja****  
  
****Genai: de acuerdo puedes llevártelos, por que no se quedan esta noche, mañana se van con mis hijos****  
  
****Ken: esta bien**

**  
****Continuara.......**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**  
****Bueno que les parece, iba hacer una historia corta, pero iba hacer muy triste, bueno tal ves la haga, recuerden mándenme su comentarios a mi mail. **

**Atte. Mimi Kinomoto**


	3. Capitulo 3

**La Princesa y el Ladrón**

* * *

**Ken se fue dormir a una habitación, claro junto con Yolei, la habitación era digno para un rey, tenia sabanas de seda, cortinas de las telas mas finas y decoraciones de oro y plata, mientras tanto en el reino de Mimi...****  
  
****Cody: así que tu eres la princesa****  
  
****Mimi: bueno si****  
  
****Cody: y tu eres la amiga de mi hermana****  
  
****Mimi: si soy amiga de tu hermana****  
  
****Rei: ya deja de hacerle preguntas tontas a la princesa..disculpe a mi hijo señorita Mimi pero solo tiene 10 años...****  
  
****Mimi: (se acerco a Cody) no se preocupe...nunca en mi vida había visto a un niño de 10 años, es la primera ves, a poco son así de curiosos?****  
  
****Sora: (sonriendo) claro...pero..****  
  
****Kari: Mimi tu fuiste la excepción..tu nunca preguntaste...****  
  
****Sora: nada de nada****  
  
****Mimi: por que pensé que el mundo era mi castillo..(abrazo a Cody) hasta que me hablaron de que existían mas personas afuera del castillo...****  
  
****Sora: si eso fue cuando tenia 12 años...****  
  
****Kari: que tiempos aquellos..verdad Sora****  
  
****Sora: si..pero donde esta mi cuñado****  
  
****Tai: estaba sentado tocando la guitarra hasta que la prince...perdón Mimi llego...****  
  
****Tk: eso quiere decir que se fue antes de que se enterara de que es la princesa?****  
  
****Tai: si...se fue todo rojo...yo no le dije nada..por que se esfumo..****  
  
****En el castillo....****  
  
****¿?: capitán Michael..la princesa Mimi no esta en su habitación****  
  
****Michael: que quieres decir Wallece?****  
  
****Wallece: la fui a buscar pero no estaba en su habitación****  
  
****Michael: la raptaron..alerta roja todos vallan a buscarla no debe de estar lejos..****  
  
****Afuera del palacio....****  
  
****¿?: ALGUIEN A SECUESTRADO A LA PRINCESA****  
  
****Matt: oye tu...general del castillo que pasa por que tanto alboroto?****  
  
****Wallece: han raptado a la princesa Mimi...****  
  
****Matt: y como es?****  
  
****Wallace: que ignorante eres Matt..bueno ella tiene el pelo café y ojos marrones..esta vestida con un vestido rosa que en la cintura tuene listones de oro y plata, tiene un cinturón de bronce y...****  
  
****Matt: Wallace para tu carro me estas mareando..además casi casi me dices de que color lleva el corcel...****  
  
****Wallace: de hecho lleva un corcel de una tela muy fina, de color blanco con rosa..****  
  
****Matt: cálmate....no me digas que lleva abajo del vestido además del corcel...****  
  
****Wallace: bueno...como quieras Matt****  
  
****Matt: oye como sabes tanto sobre lo que lleva puesto...acaso la espías cuando mi hermana y mi cuñada la visten??****  
  
****Wallace: (todo rojo) como crees...no soy ningún pervertido,,,además lo se por que la ropa de Mimi esta contada y todo tenemos que saber cuando falta alguna de sus prendas****  
  
****Matt: ah..bueno espero que la encuentres adiós (se va)****  
  
****Matt se fue directo a su casa cuando entro la vio a ella nuevamente, sentada abrasando a su hermano Cody, se quedo hipnotizado viendo su linda figura esbelta abrazando a su hermano, pero la vio detenidamente y vio lo que traía puesto inmediatamente supo quien era....****  
  
****Matt: te están buscando....princesa Mimi****  
  
****Mimi volteo a ver a Matt los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente mientras se sonrojaban, luego escucharon...****  
  
****¿?: LA PRINCESA HA SIDO RAPTADA ALERTA ROJA, QUIEN LA RAPTO NO TIENE PERDÓN Y LO MANDAREMOS A LA CARCEL****  
  
****Tai: eso no me gusto como sonó****  
  
****Mimi: (soltando a Cody) tengo que irme...no quiero que nada malo les pase****  
  
****Matt: Yo te llevo lejos de aquí...te perderás si sales****  
  
****Sora: pero Matt....****  
  
****Matt: no te preocupes cuñada, me la llevare y regresare..no por nada soy el mejor ladrón del reino****  
  
****Matt tomo a Mimi de la mano y se la llevo fuera de su casa (la de Matt), ellos se escondían de cada oficial que veían, hasta que llevaron a un lugar lleno de oficiales, se escondieron en una cueva que estaba por ahí...****  
  
****Matt: rayos esto esta atestado de oficiales****  
  
****Mimi: disculpa no quise hacerte esto...fue mi culpa****  
  
****Matt: ni importa...he salido de peores situaciones****  
  
****Mimi: bueno...ahora que haremos?****  
  
****Matt: no lo se....dime por que saliste?****  
  
****Mimi: pues nunca había salido del castillo y le insistí a Kari para que me sacara y lo hizo...y ahora los voy a meter en problemas****  
  
****Matt: bueno...yo nunca había estado en la realeza o conocido a la realeza****  
  
****Los dos se miraron fijamente, se vieron y se empezaron acercar, Mimi se detuvo en seco y le dio un beso en la mejilla...****  
  
****Mimi: bueno ya me voy****  
  
****Matt: pero los oficiales que dirán?****  
  
****Mimi: no te preocupes, cualquier cosa que se me ocurra se lo van a creer****  
  
****Matt: bueno espero volverte a ver..****  
  
****Mimi: yo también adiós****  
  
****Mimi se salió de su escondite y fue directamente con los oficiales****  
  
****Wallace: princesa donde estaba??****  
  
****Mimi: no lo se****  
  
****Wallace: por que se salió?****  
  
****Mimi: no lo se, apoco estoy afuera del castillo?****  
  
****Wallace: princesa que ingenua es, bueno vamonos al castillo su padre vendrá mañana...con una sorpresa****  
  
****Mimi: bueno vamonos****  
  
****Mimi se fue escoltada por todos los oficiales, Matt estaba atrás la vio desaparecer****  
  
****Matt: tenia razón, ese oficiales se tragaron lo que les dijo****  
  
****Los oficiales se llevaron a Mimi al castillo, ella se fue directamente a su habitación y recordó que ni Kari ni Sora estaban en el castillo****  
  
****Mimi: ahora que haré no se como quitarme esto....bueno lo intentare****  
  
****Mimi empezó a ver su vestido, empezó a tocarlo haber si no tenia algún cierre o algo por el estilo, estuvo así media hora hasta que finalmente lo encontró****  
  
****Mimi: vamos progresando...ya me quite el vestido ahora que hago con el...creo que lo tengo que colgar.....****  
  
****Mimi colgó el famoso vestido, se quito el corcel con mucha dificultad....luego busco su pijama y se la puso...fue a su cama y se acostó..pero antes de dormirse recordó el beso que le dio a Matt en la mejilla, luego se quedo dormida...**

**  
****Continuara........**


	4. Capitulo 4

**La Princesa y el Ladrón**

* * *

**  
Mimi se levanto, vio a Sora, ella estaba arreglando un hermoso vestido azul, que tenia decoraciones de flores de cerezo de color azul cielo, su cinturón era de oro con listones azules de seda, a lado del vestido vio su corcel esa azul marino de seda de la mas fina.  
  
Sora: que bueno que despertó princesa Mimi, su padre le tiene una sorpresa (lo dijo muy seria)  
  
Mimi: (muy alegre) que tipo de sorpresa??  
  
Sora: no le puedo decir ahora voltehense, voy a ponerle el corcel  
  
Sora le ponía el corcel muy seria, lo que le extraño a Mimi, ella pensó que podría estar enojada y no dijo nada, mientras tanto Kari en su casa...  
  
Kari: hermano para que me dijiste que me quedara en la casa?  
  
Matt: Kari... creo que me enamore...  
  
Kari: (en tono burlón) con que el conquistador fue conquistado... bien quien fue?  
  
Matt: la persona equivocada... la persona mas imposible del mundo... ella esta distanciada por mi con un gran muro....  
  
Kari: vamos no es para tanto...solo dime quien fue  
  
Matt: de acuerdo... fue... fue Mimi  
  
Kari: QUEEEEEE? la princesa, el orgullo del rey, la chica mas linda del mundo, que tiene muchos pretendientes  
  
Matt: ¬¬ que ánimos me das hermanita  
  
Kari: ^^U perdón, es que es la verdad… pero ella esta en un pequeño aprieto  
  
Matt: cual?  
  
Kari: no te voy a decir  
  
Matt: ¬¬ mala  
  
Mientras tanto en el castillo...  
  
Sora: Mimi baja tu padre esta en la sala  
  
Mimi obedeció a Sora y bajo al bajar encontró a su padre y madre con dos chicos, uno con pelo azul y el otro con el pelo rojizo...  
  
Yolei: hija que bueno que ya bajaste, te presento a Joe y Izzy...  
  
Ken: ellos son los hijos del rey Genai…  
  
Yolei: y nos los llevamos de su reino para traerlos para ti  
  
Mimi: para mi...y por que?  
  
Ken: por que ellos serán tus prometidos... mejor dicho son tus prometidos  
  
Mimi: queeee?  
Yoeli: claro no te casaras con los dos, solo te casaras con uno...  
  
Ken: solo los tienes que elegir  quien será tu esposo  
  
Mimi: pero así .. como así  
  
Yolei: bueno...claro después de conocerlos  
  
Ken: bueno decidido esta...me gusta que estemos todos de acuerdo...por que la opinión de todos hace la decisión  
  
Mimi: ¬¬ no te mordiste la lengua... yo nunca dije que estuviera de acuerdo  
  
Joe e Izzy se acercaron a ella y le besaron la mano, ella solo se les quedo mirando con cara de que les pasa, ella después se retiro, a su habitación...  
  
Mimi: ahora.. que pasara??  
  
Pasaron 2 años, Mimi conoció a Joe e Izzy pero no les agrado nada su forma de ser, pero ellos se enamoraron perdidamente de ella, mientras ese tiempo Mimi visitaba a la familia de Kari y Sora, claro a escondidas, ella conocía mas a Matt y se enamoraba mas de él, lo mismo le pasaba a Matt, Sora estaba embarazada y Kari decidió casarse con Tk, Davis y Rei cuidaban muy bien de Cody, gracias a la princesa que les daba el suficiente dinero para comer, por que no querían que los descubrieran, Matt pasaba todas las noches por la habitación de Mimi, para visitarla, pero en una de esas noches...  
  
Sora: Mimi le traje estos libros  
  
Mimi: no me digas... Izzy y Joe me los envían  
  
Sora: si.. bueno ya me voy a mi casa...adiós Mimi  
  
Mimi: que descanses Sora  
  
Sora se va, en ese momento Mimi va y cierra la puerta, por que sabe que Matt llegaría, pero con la emoción no cerro correctamente su habitación, en eso se escucha unos golpes en la ventana, Mimi abrió la ventana y se encontró con Matt, el la miro fijamente, y la tomo por la cintura, el no podía resistirse, tenia que besar esos labios rosados, se acerco a ella, ella entendió lo que quería y lo abraso por el cuello, ellos se acercaron, Matt puso sus labios en los labios de Mimi, estaban a mitad de su primer beso, cuando Ken abrió la puerta y se encontró con semejante escena......**

**  
  
Continuara...**


End file.
